Rechargeable batteries may be found in a variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, digital media players, cameras, etc. The rechargeable battery in such devices is typically charged using power supplied from a power adapter connected to an external power source. The power adapter may also be configured to provide power to run the device, in conjunction with charging the internal battery.
Existing adapters do not include an battery source for powering electronic devices and/or powering an internal battery. As such, users desiring additional battery power will typically purchase an external battery that can be separately connected to the portable electronic device. However, such external batteries are generally cumbersome to use, at least because they must be unpacked for use and then repacked for storage. In addition, many users may forget to bring the external battery in addition to the adapter while in transit.
What is needed is a way to combine a power adapter and a battery so that a user does not have to carry an additional external battery while traveling with a portable electronic device.